Roses and Diamonds
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: Harley has dealt with all kinds of abuse over the years, after finally leaving her 'puddin' what happens when someone finally shows her a gentle touch that's been missing for so long? (Bad summary please read and review my first HarleyxIvy story!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello babies! Look who's back again with another story for all of ya! Soooo after seein' this little picture of Harley crying and sort of shying away from Ivy while the other woman is holding her close and Harley is asking Ivy not to hurt her and Ivy says she won't because she isn't HIM (we all know who that is) and feeling my heart just swell, sink and burst all at once I had to finally write the idea buzzing in my head! Please enjoy and review!**

 **Roses and Diamonds**

Harley bit her lip, ignoring the slight metallic taste that came with it, as she stood on the stone door step of a rather large ranch style home about twenty minutes outside of Gotham that had twisting vines and flowers crawling over nearly every wall. Swallowing thickly she grabbed the large rose shaped brass knocker and knocked it against the door three times before letting it rest against the wood once more where it belonged shifting a little and wincing at a twinge of pain in her ankle. After an agonizingly long few seconds the door opened revealing a rather tired Poison Ivy clad only in a white t-shirt and a pair of orange pajama pants that had sunflowers on the pockets.

Seeing the blonde on her doorstep in just a pink 'Gotham Gymnastics Academy' tank top, pink shorts covered in blue stars and some dirt, well worn white slip on shoes, her platinum blonde locks messy and falling out of the ponytail she had had them in, a good sized bruise blooming on her pale cheek, a split in her lip, and other bruises painting her skin Ivy quickly woke up.

"Did he do this?"

Harley nodded wordlessly watching the redhead clench her teeth and fists for a moment before shaking it off and pulling her inside to the sofa in the living room holding her hand.

"What was it this time?"

Harley looked down keeping her eyes on the moss green carpet making Ivy raise an eyebrow, sure there were times when Harley would come to her after being beaten and bruised by the Clown Prince of Crime most of them she was in tears spilling what happened without so much as a hint of asking but this was different she was being quiet and though teary she didn't outright sob.

"Harley?"

The redhead asked placing her hand under the other woman's chin cocking her head to the side when she flinched and shied away, this definitely was not normal and it was making Ivy angrier and angrier at the clown by the second but she kept her voice soft and soothing.

"Come on Harl, please tell me what happened?"

Harley finally looked her in the eye and the tears slid down her pale cheeks her lip trembling making Ivy's heart break. She reached out taking the blonde's hand in her own while the other moved to pull her close but Harley only cried more squeezing her eyes shut as her body shook.

"D-don't hurt me."

Ivy placed her free hand to Harley's good cheek wiping away the tears there shaking her head.

"I won't."

Harley leaned into her hand making sniffling sounds before throwing herself into the redhead's arms sobbing into her shoulder making Ivy sigh but hold her close rubbing her back.

"It's alright Harl, everything's fine, you're safe he isn't here to hurt you."

Her only answer was a hiccuped sob but Ivy just kept rubbing her back now gently rocking her friend. After a while Harley had cried herself out and was just taking comfort in her friend's embrace making Ivy sigh carefully moving to look into her eyes.

"Why don't you go and take a nice long soak in the tub, I'll get you some new pajamas and order take out so we can have a movie night?"

Harley gave a small smile and nod.

"Thanks Red."

Ivy stood and helped her up before watching her disappear into the bathroom closing the door behind her. After hearing the water start running the redhead went to her bedroom and pulled open a drawer in the dresser also acting as a tv stand she sifted through the few outfits and undergarments it contained before pulling out a pair of red pajama shorts and a black tank top, she folded them neatly together before heading to the bathroom, pausing to grab a freshly washed and dried towel from the linen closet.

As she opened the door Ivy let a small smile cross her lips at the scent of the natural lavender bubble bath, which she'd made just for Harley's visits to help her relax, then seeing the blonde lying in tub surrounded by bubbles with her eyes closed. Careful not to make a sound Ivy set the towel and clothes on the sink and turned to leave but paused hearing the water move around as Harley sat up.

"Hey Red, can ya help me get my back?"

Ivy looked back at her friend and went to the side of the tub taking the washcloth as she sat on the edge and began gently scrubbing her soft ivory skin. As she ran the cloth over her back Ivy took in the deep bruises blossoming on the blonde's sides and the way the other woman flinched a little when she barely touched them. She gave a low growl under her breath as she finished washing and handed the washcloth back as her mind started imagining ways to return the favor of the bruises to the clown king, she was snapped from her thoughts by the feel of Harley's hand gently gripping her wrist making her turn her emerald eyes to the other woman.

Harley was looking at the foam of bubbles around her but as she bit her cracked lip Ivy got the silent plea. Slipping off her own pajamas the redhead slipped into the tub letting herself be pulled close so her back was to the blonde's chest being held in place by her arms around her waist. Ivy felt herself slowly relax as her fingers traced patterns on Harley's legs under the warm water, Harley in turn seemed to be relaxing further as she rested her chin on her shoulder closing her eyes. They stayed that way until the water started getting cold urging Ivy to finally get out and help her friend out handing her the towel turning to leave the bathroom to get her own towel but stopped giving a chuckle as Harley wrapped the towel around them both giving a small smile of her own.

Ivy couldn't help but feel her heart warm as she lay in bed gently running her fingers through Harley's hair as she lay sleeping curled as close as possible to Ivy. She smiled watching as Harley nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck letting out a soft sigh in her sleep. Ivy watched the blonde sleep her own eyes becoming heavy until she couldn't keep them open any longer as she held Harley tight and protectively.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey babies! Sooo I'm STILL having issues with reviews not showing up and I've emailed support twice with no response and it's getting irritating as can be! BUT please don't let it stop you from reviewing this story and any of my others as well as putting in your suggestions! Now let's look in on our little flowers.**

 **2**

When Harley next woke up she was sweating and it felt like she was under five wool blankets, without opening her eyes she kicked off the covers or tried to but found them stuck. She groaned opening her eyes to find Ivy sleeping beside her holding her waist, it took a minute to remember how she'd gotten there but once she did she nuzzled herself closer closing her eyes trying to ignore the heat but as she cuddled closer it felt like the heat was going to smother her and her head started spinning making her groan again.

Ivy heard Harley groan and opened her eyes looking down to find the little jester sweating with flushed cheeks. She gently ran her fingers over the blonde's cheek causing her blue eyes to flutter open.

"Red I feel kinda funny."

Ivy untangled herself from the bed and got to her feet.

"You're burning up sweet pea, give me just a second and I'll get something to fix it."

Harley gave a small smile watching Ivy leave the room then come back moments later holding a syringe filled with green liquid that Harley recognized at once.

"No no no no NO! I hate shots!"

Ivy sighed walking to Harley's side of the bed and sat on the edge gently grabbing the blonde's wrist.

"What did you expect Harl? It been years since you've stayed here, you're well overdue for another dose or do you want to get worse?"

Harley whimpered but extended her arm turning her head away as Ivy made quick work of injecting her. Once it was done she set the needle to the side and gently kissed the pin prick wound.

"There sunflower, all done."

Harley smiled moving her hand to Ivy's cheek stroking the soft skin lightly with her thumb.

"Thank you Dandelioness."

Ivy smiled at the nickname kissing Harley's palm before getting up and walking to the door.

"You can go ahead and rest if you want, I'm going to make some breakfast. Come out when you feel up to it."

Harley watched her wanting to say something but ended up silently nodding instead watching as Ivy left the room leaving Harley to her thoughts. Curling up on the bed the blonde but her nails down till it hurt before she got up and wandered to the kitchen where she found Ivy dressed in a mint green button down and a pair of black leggings putting together a small breakfast. As she set the bowl on the counter she smiled finding Harley standing there.

"Right on time, here."

She pushed the bowl closer to the blonde making her smile as she found oatmeal filled the bowl dusted with cinnamon sugar and a few strawberries. Harley smiled sitting at the counter and started to eat watching as Ivy made her own breakfast leaning on the counter.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened? I mean normally by now you're long gone."

Harley looked down at her nearly empty bowl hesitating before sighing.

"It was stupid,his ego getting in the way again."

Ivy hummed setting down two cup of tea earning a smile from the blonde when she placed the jar of honey beside her's.

"I guess I should'a seen it comin', we were doin' the normal causing hell and all that jazz when we came across this cute little flower nursery hidden down town and I couldn't resist, I went in and got some real pretty flowers little white things that kinda looked like stars, the old lady that helped me said they were some kind of orchids, then these beautiful red carnations and some jasmine. Of course he asked why I got them, once he found me after robbing the place next door, and when I told him I thought you'd like them he got all growly and angry."

Harley sighed as she mixed honey into her tea.

"He grabbed me by the hair and practically drug me back to the car muttering about how I shouldn't be giving a damn about ya and that's all he did all the way back to the club! When we got back he told me to get ready for the club to open but I was adamant on comin' out here ta see ya so he got mad at me and started goin' off calling me ungrateful and blah blah blah. I let him go at it and kept my tears to myself until he was finished then I told him I got the right ta see my friends, yeah big mistake. Next thing I know I'm flat on my ass with a stinging cheek and it just went downhill from there until he kicked me out throwing the plants after me."

As she finished talking she suddenly perked up with a squeaked 'oh!' before she dashed from her seat to the door grabbing her bag and taking something out, as she turned around she had a sheepish smile on her face holding a small pot with a little plant inside bearing only a single closed blossom. She carried back to the counter and handed it over to the redhead making her eyes widen and a smile spread over her face.

"Harl do you know what this little beauty is?!"

Harley gave a small unsure chuckle.

"A little beat up?"

Ivy rolled her eyes but shook her head.

"No silly, it's a Epidendrum nocturnum."

Harley looked baffled as she tried to mimic saying the word only to growl and give up holding her head.

"A what? Come on Red ya know I don't speak plant!"

Ivy laughed walking around the counter and kidding Harley's cheek earning a blush and a smile.

"Epidendrum nocturnum, otherwise known as a Night Scented Orchid. This little beauty lives only in Florida and its endangered, for now."

Ivy smirked and Harley playfully rolled her eyes but hopped off her chair following Ivy out to what was supposed to be a garage but was really a modified green house. As they entered the space all the plants seemed to perk up and rustle like there was a breeze in the room making Ivy smile and gently touch each one they passed, Harley stayed close looking around at all the flora surprised by how much fit in the space. Reaching an open place Ivy set the plant down and gently tickled its leaves, the few it had left, smiling sweetly.

"Don't worry I'll get you all perked up and happy again, then we will see what we can do about making you less endangered."

Harley shook her head listening to her friend talk to the plant but kept her mouth shut as she walked around looking at the different plants then leaning close to a bright pink flower.

"Well aren't you a little cutie."

Leaning closer she sniffed gently at the little pink blossom as Ivy glanced over her shoulder before whirling around.

"Harley don't!"

Harley looked back at Ivy shocked before giving a small sneeze followed by another stronger one that knocked her back a step making her blink surprised then look at Ivy as she walked over massaging her temple with one hand while the other was on her hip.

"Not again Harl."

Harley looked up at Ivy confused...wait up?! Since when had she had to look UP at Ivy?! Well normally she had to but not much, definitely nowhere near as much as she was now as the redhead pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What am I going to do with you Harl? You can't keep your nose out of anything."


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Harley was too surprised to speak but did manage a squeak as Ivy picked her up and carried her on her hip to the living room.

"At least this time you're not a baby, just a juvenile….well more than normal now your body matches your temperament."

Harley looked down at herself as Ivy set her on the couch. She couldn't have been more than five or six on the outside making her cross her arms.

"This sucks Red! Now I'm all small and shrimpy!"

Ivy rolled her eyes coming back into the living room holding a deep purple flower.

"Stop complaining Harl, at least this time you're old enough to manage yourself, last time you were a baby."

Harley growled plopping down on the couch making Ivy smile before holding the flower under the blonde's nose.

"Here it'll reverse the pollens effect."

Harley glanced at the redhead then closed her eyes sniffing the flower and recoiling at once.

"Eww it stinks!"

Ivy rolled her eyes setting the flower aside as she sat on the couch propping her elbow on the back so her upper body was facing Harley.

"It's going to take awhile, probably most of the day, so it looks like we are stuck here until you change back."

Harley sighed crossing her arms, last time this had happened she was a baby for nearly a week until Ivy had engineered a flower with a reversing pollen but the redhead had a point at least this time she was big enough to still do most things by herself. Ivy grabbed the TV remote and turned on the tv flicking through the channels pausing when Looney Tunes came on and Harley smiled focusing on the screen, same old Harley. Leaving the tv on the station Ivy went back to her makeshift greenhouse tending her plants and paying extra attention to the new orchid Harley had given her to make it healthy.

After a few hours, and a short nap, Harley wandered into the greenhouse happily content with being back to her normal size again and covered her mouth with her hand to muffle a giggle as she found Ivy sleeping on her work space, her head resting on her arms on the table, red hair falling in her face, and the orchid plant now looking stronger with more closed blossoms growing. Harley smiled tip toeing over and gently tucking Ivy's bangs behind her ear before placing a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Thanks Red, for everything."

After whispering the words and placing another kiss to the other woman's cheek Harley slipped out of the greenhouse and back to the bedroom. Once in the bedroom she started going through the dresser drawers looking for clothes, she'd found a pair of red boy shorts and a black bra of her own before she pulled open another drawer and pulled out the garment on top her heart constricting tight at what she was looking at. It was a bustier style top split half red and half black with a red star on the left breast and a black diamond on the right breast, she carefully set it aside and dug a bit more in the drawer and pulled out a set of red and black shoulder pads and knee pads, a belt and a pair of short shorts split red and black opposite the top.

Holding the outfit she sat on the foot of the bed her heart squeezing again, it was the outfit she'd worn the last time she'd come to Ivy then slipped away before the redhead woke up. She remembered how hurt Ivy looked every time she'd see her after she left and the first few times she had no clue why until later while organizing a break out of Arkham for herself and Ivy she'd found the redhead's file and read through what she'd only skimmed as Harleen and found that the garden goddess had grown up in a home with a father who was abusive to her mother then would 'apologize' by giving her flowers for her garden. After reading that Harley had understood why Ivy always told her Joker wasn't worth going back to but it never stopped her and it wasn't until even later she discovered why the other woman would look so hurt when she'd leave when she found out about Ivy's true feelings for her.

"I can't do that again, I hate hurting her."

Harley whispered to herself as she fell back on the bed looking at the ceiling.

'But what about Mr. J?'

Harley sighed closing her eyes at the voice in her head.

"What about him? He's smacked me around, used me as a shield, used me as a target, loved me, spoiled me, rescued me then repeated the first three. Maybe Ivy's right, he ain't worth it."

She rolled onto her side curling into a tight ball letting the voices over run her mind until they were muted by sleep. In the greenhouse Ivy was still at the work table gently running her finger over the closed blossom of the orchid as a few tears slid down her cheeks. She'd heard Harley whisper her thanks then leave the room which only meant one thing, she'd left again and gone back to Joker. Ivy took her hand away from the flower and wiped her cheeks taking a deep breath.

"Why am I crying about this, I knew it was going to happen it always does so why am I upset?"

In a comforting gesture a vine wound itself around her ankle and climbed up to her shoulder where a small flower brushed her cheek.

"Because I love her and she loves that murderous psychotic clown."

Giving a deep sigh she sent the vine away and got to her feet rubbing her temples.

"Maybe if I just get some sleep I can focus."

Turning back to check on her plants one more time she left the garage and headed for the bedroom her heart sinking a little more the closer she got. Once she opened the door she had to blink a few times before staring wide eyed at the bed surprised by what she'd found. Harley was curled up on the bed sound asleep making her smile before she went to the bathroom changing into her pajamas once again then slid into bed beside the blonde. Harley felt Ivy slip into bed and as if on instinct rolled over and cuddled as close as she could so her head was snugly tucked under the redhead's chin and her arms around her waist while she moved a leg so it rested over Ivy's.

Ivy smiled winding her arms around Harley holding her close and kissing her forehead.

"My jaded little jester, my sweet sunflower, and my personal sunshine I love you."

Her only response was a sleepy sound as the blonde shifted slightly making the garden goddess smile softly running her fingers through Harley's hair letting her eyes close her hand never stopping until she fell asleep even then it came to a rest on the harlequin's back keeping her close. Hours later Harley was the first to wake up, far more used to being awake at night, and it took a moment to register that she was tangled around Ivy but made her smile as she lightly kissed the other woman's neck before untangling herself and sitting up.

Looking around she seen the digital clock said it was nearly midnight making her sigh, though it came out as a yawn, before getting up and quietly slipping from the room to the kitchen. After poking around a bit she found ingredients to make Ivy's favorite vegan pancakes and set to work. In the bedroom Ivy rolled onto her side grumbling as she found the bed now empty beside her and Harley's body heat gone, the girl acted like a freaking huggable space heater most nights, electing a sigh from the redhead as she grabbed the blonde's pillow and held it close falling back asleep.

It seemed like half a minute later the smell of something cooking and nearly burning hit her nose making her sit up fast enough she nearly gave herself whiplash before scrambling out of bed and to the kitchen ready to yell at Harley only to have the words dissolve into giggles upon finding Harley, coated in flour and batter, standing on her tiptoes on a chair trying to reach a pancake stuck to the ceiling but was still an inch or two too short. Hearing the giggles Harley blinked and looked down a blush coloring her cheeks as she found Ivy in the doorway trying to cover her laughs with her hand making the blonde stand on the flats of her feet meeting Ivy's green eyes.

"Shut up, I was tryin' ta be all nice and make ya breakfast but I got over excited and kinda…"

She trailed off looking up at the pancake making the garden goddess' eyes follow.

"Got one stuck? So I see. Come down from there and flip the others before they burn sweet pea."

Harley blushed again but jumped off the chair quickly flipping the other pancakes just before they burnt making her sigh then mumble to herself, quiet enough Ivy barely heard her words at all.

"If I was with Mr. J he'd be pissed."

Ivy sighed going to the blonde and wrapping her arms around her waist resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah well I'm not him and I'm not mad about it,"

She paused looking up at the pancake and chuckled.

"I actually think it's funny and sweet."

Harley turned in her arms so they were facing each other and wrapped her arms around her neck her blush dulling a little as curiosity took over.

"Sweet? How's gettin' it stuck up there sweet?"

Ivy rolled her eyes placing a light kiss on the blonde's nose.

"Not that you goof, I mean making breakfast, even if it is only midnight."

Harley smiled returning the kiss on Ivy's cheek.

"Well it's the least I can do to thank ya for puttin' up with me like this!"

Ivy chuckled letting her go in favor of going to the cabinet and taking out two plates then opening a drawer grabbing a pair of forks closing it again with her hip making Harley smile following her with her eyes earring an eye roll and a smirk.

"Watch the food or it'll burn."

Harley giggled turning the stove off and moving the pan before facing Ivy.

"Ya know Red ya make it pretty hard to focus on any given task."

Ivy rolled her eyes with a small smile pouring a glass of orange juice and a glass of apple, Harley wasn't much a fan of orange juice and there wasn't any grape so apple would have to do, setting them on the counter beside the plates. Picking up the plates she walked over to the little jester holding them so the blonde could put the pancakes on them. Harley smiled placing two on each plate before setting the pan back on the stove taking her plate and sitting at the counter watching as Ivy carried her plate with her to the door, opened it, reached down to pick something up then came back closing the door with her foot, in her hand was a newspaper making Harley shake her head as she started eating.

"Don't shake your head at me, some people like to see what's going on in this crap hole of a city sometimes."

Harley snorted a laugh at the garden goddess' choice of words covering her mouth so she didn't spit out her mouth full of pancake making Ivy smirk as she sat down and opened the paper. As soon as she did her heart sank seeing the headlines screaming about Joker's latest antics, glancing at Harley who was oblivious, or simply uninterested, to the headlines Ivy bit her lip before closing the paper and pushing it to the side in favors of pulling her own food closer but as she lifted the fork to her mouth her appetite vanished as her stomach knotted. If curiosity killed the cat then she was about to find out what it did to houseplants.

"Harl?"

The blonde looked up reminits of pancake clinging to her face drew a brief smile to Ivy's lips before it faded making Harley's brows knit together as she wiped her mouth on her hand.

"What is it Red?"

Ivy took a breath unable to meet the blonde's piercing blue eyes.

"W-why didn't you go back? I mean don't get the wrong idea sugar bean I love having you here, it's just normally you'd be gone bay now halfway back to him like a dog to it's master."

Ivy flinched as her last words reached her ears sounding harsher than she'd intended but it was too late to take them back as she looked at Harley and found her looking down at her plate a look between hurt and heartbreak crossing her features. So curiosity kills cats and houseplants.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to sound that way Harl, I let my temper get ahead of me."

Harley shook her head finally looking up and meeting Ivy's emerald eyes with her own teary baby blues and to Ivy's surprise she was smiling slightly.

"It's okay Red, you're right. It is like a dog going back to its master and it isn't right. Why should I go back and be his punching bag when I can stay here and have a normal relationship? Besides I'm tired of hurting you."

Ivy felt her heart swell and tears reach her own eyes but she forced them down as she gave a small smile.

"Don't feel like you have to do this for my sake sweetie, it's your choice."

Harley nodded slipping off her chair and going to Ivy taking her hand lightly kissing it before moving to her cheek placing the same soft kiss there making the garden goddess blush faintly.

"Your right this is my choice but I've come to see that I wanna stay right here with you where I'm safe and loved."

Ivy smiled wider wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck pulling her close earning a soft giggle from the little jester before she in turn wound her arms around her waist letting her eyes close and her body relax.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey babies! Oh my goodness I'm glad you guy actually like this story! I have to say it's kinda fun to write my girls like this! I'm not really sure how long this story will go but I hope you'll continue to enjoy it!**

 **4**

Months passed by for the female duo and to both their surprise there was no intervention from Joker, normally by now the crazed clown would have broken into Ivy's home or wherever they were staying and taken Harley back, but not this time and it made Ivy a little uneasy even if Harley seemed to be recovering from needing to be around him and was finally seeing him for what he was. Ivy sat in the greenhouse tending her plants, paying a little more attention to the playful orchids that had blossomed under her care from Harley's little gift. She called it playful because it seemed to be playing at the corner of her attention any time she was in the greenhouse, like Harley often would do so she didn't get into anything she shouldn't.

The front door opened in the house but Ivy paid it no mind, her plants weren't reacting so it wasn't danger, and sure enough moments later Harley's voice filled the air.

"I'm back Red! I got ya somethin'!"

Ivy smiled shaking her head and gently petting the orchid plant that had curled around her wrist before leaving the greenhouse for the main house looking around for Harley.

"Where'd you go sweet pea?"

Harley poked her head out of the bedroom and Ivy felt herself groan at her smirk but walked over to the doorway.

"What did you cave in and buy this time?"

Harley played offended as she dug through a couple bags before taking out a white box tied with a sparkling green bow.

"Well gee Red, if ya don't want it I can always take it back."

Ivy puts her hands on her hips.

"I didn't say that!"

Harley giggled handing the box to her before plopping down on the bed watching her waiting for her open it. Ivy sat beside the blonde smiling as she untied the ribbon and gently wrapped it around Harley's ponytail earning a laugh before she lifted the lid off the box then promptly dropped it to the floor as she clamped her hand over her mouth seeing what was inside. Getting to her feet again Ivy lifted the soft green silk from the box and let it unfold into a forest green dress that stopped just above her knee, it had sheer sleeves that went to her elbows and looked like ivy vines, an open back with crisscrossed green gem embellished chains, and the bodice was decorated in more ivy vines and a red rose made out of red gems connected the right sleeve to the dress.

"Do ya like it?"

Ivy looked over at Harley and a smile danced over her lips.

"Oh Harl I love it! It's so beautiful!"

Setting the dress down on the bed Ivy took Harley's hands and pulled her up then promptly kissing her earning a slight giggle before the blonde kissed back winding her arms around the redhead's waist. Ivy broke the kiss after a minute gently resting their foreheads together letting her own arms wrap around Harley.

"Thank you sweet pea, it really is beautiful."

Harley smiled closing her eyes letting herself relax into Ivy's hold.

"I'm glad ya like it Red."

Ivy lifted a hand to Harley's hair gently pulling it from its updo before running her fingers through it closing her eyes as she felt the silky locks slide through her fingers.

"There's just one thing wrong."

Harley tended at once making Ivy open her eyes and place a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"Where would I wear such an amazing gift from the sweetest girlfriend ever?"

Harley blushed but smiled wide opening her eyes joy sparkling in them.

"That's all figured out babe, you just worry about bein' ready by 7 okay?"

Ivy chuckled glancing at the clock.

"You really think it'll take me three hours Harl?"

The blonde lightly pecked her cheek before detaching herself and grabbing one of the bags from the bed.

"Maybe not but take your time Dandelioness, tonight is going to be perfect!"

Ivy shook her head watching as the blonde blew her a kiss then left the room most likely to get ready in the guest room. Looking at the dress Ivy felt her heart flutter, her cheeks turn warm and the knot in her stomach loosen as her smirk turned soft as she went to the bathroom closing the door behind her. Two and a half hours later Ivy was waiting in the living room wearing her new dress, a pair of black pumps, her red locks were perfectly curled and spilling over her shoulders, a necklace of Angel Vine around her neck, her lips painted red, and a light dusting of sparkling green eyeshadow on her eyelids.

She was waiting on Harley anticipation bubbling in her chest, a little surprising but enjoyable considering it was really hard to know what the blonde ray of sunshine had planned. Finally the guest room door opened and Harley came out wearing a red sweetheart dress that stopped at her thigh that had a black sash around the middle secured with a red rose and black lace works over the skirt, her lips were painted a bright cherry red, smokey grey-blue eyeshadow was winged expertly over her eyelids, her platinum blonde hair was in a braided bun on the back of her head with a few curled strands framing her face, and to complete the look she wore a pair of black heels secured to her legs with ribbons like ballet shoes. Ivy felt her heart skip a beat then start racing as she took the blonde's new look in.

Feeling Ivy's eyes on her Harley blushed looking up to look over the garden goddess her own heart breaking into a sprint as she smiled.

"Red ya look amazing! Almost don't wanna take ya out and let others see ya."

Ivy giggled at the comment.

"I could say the same about you sunshine, you clean up beautifully."

Harley's blush deepened a little as she walked to the redhead's side offering her arm earning a smile as Ivy took her arm letting herself be led out of the house pausing a second to lock the door before closing it.

"So where are we going Harley-girl?"

Harley smiled holding open the passenger side door of Ivy's car.

"You'll see Dandelioness, well ya won't until we get there."

Ivy raised a brow watching as Harley got in and pulled something from her purse.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Harley turned to face her holding a blindfold.

"It means exactly what I said. Ya ain't gonna see where we're goin' until we get there it's a surprise!"

Ivy looked between the red blindfold and Harley's excited begging look and sighed taking the fabric and tying it over her eyes leaving her blind. Harley smiled leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Don't worry Red, you're gonna love this!"

Ivy only nodded as Harley started the car and began driving. After what felt like hours the car finally stopped and Ivy reached up to untie the blindfold but Harley lightly tapped her hands away.

"Not yet Red! Just a little longer."

Ivy sighed crossing her arms.

"Come on Harl, let me see please?"

There was the unmistakeable sound of Harley's giggle in response before Ivy's door opened and the blonde took her hand helping her out of the car.

"Trust me babe, it'll be worth it when we get there now watch your step."

Ivy sighed but let Harley lead her god knows where all she knew is they were on a dirt path and Harley had led her through a door and there were plants nearby, she could hear them.

"Okay Red stand right here."

Ivy stood still raising an eyebrow as Harley let go of her hand.

"Now open your eyes in 3-2-1!"

As she said the last number the blindfold was removed and Ivy let her eyes open and looked around her jaw dropping at the sight laid out before her.

They were in some kind of nocturnal botanical garden surrounded by Moonflowers and morning glories and all manner of other night blooming flowers, laid out before them in the very heart in a soft grassy area below the glass sky light was a picnic blanket, a couple of fake candles that made her chuckle at least Harley had the mind to think real candles could be risky, two glasses and a bottle of wine, and two plates filled with pasta and steamed veggies. Ivy turned her eyes to Harley who was biting her lip in suspense before smiling tears pricking her eyes as she pulled the blonde close kissing her and catching her off guard.

"This is amazing sweetie! It's so beautiful and romantic!"

Harley smiled returning the kiss for a second before pulling away enough to lead Ivy over to the blanket bowing as she let her sit down first then followed suit before picking up the wine glasses and handing her one.

"So was it worth not knowing?"

Ivy giggled taking the glass looking into Harley's eyes as they caught the moonlight streaming in from the sky light.

"It was more than worth it honeysuckle, I couldn't have planned a better date night myself."

Harley smiled sipping her wine before biting her lip and moving to sit behind Ivy her smile softening when the redhead leaned back without hesitation letting her head rest in the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm glad ya like it cause plan B was goin' to a movie."

Ivy chuckled and Harley giggled but it was cut off when Ivy sat up and turned around capturing the blonde's lips in a soft kiss.

"This is perfect Harl, the best date night I've had in a long time."

Harley giggled into the kiss before returning it wrapping her arms around the other woman's neck holding them together deepening the kiss.

"Love ya Red."

Ivy smiled breaking the kiss to place a light one on the blonde's forehead.

"I love you more sunshine."

Harley giggled shaking her head, resulting in an Eskimo kiss.

"Nah-uh! It's impossible."

Ivy giggled opening her eyes to meet Harley's baby blues raising an eyebrow playfully.

"Oh?"

Harley nodded gently cupping the redhead's face.

"Yep ya know why?"

Ivy shook her head still smiling.

"Because I love you past the moon, the stars, the planets, and the sun wrapped around everything times twenty million, bajillion, times infinity!"

Ivy chuckled kissing her cheek.

"Okay sweet pea you win this time."

Harley smiled brightly.

"But,"

Harley opened her eyes her smile falling a little making Ivy gently cup her cheek.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life being sure I repay you for all that love."

Harley's smile returned brighter than before as she threw her arms around the redhead.

"Aww Red! You're givin' me chicken skin! Wanna feel it?"

Ivy rolled her eyes holding the blonde close but trailing her fingertips up the girl's arms.

"I feel it Harl, my silly little sunflower."


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

"I guess it ain't true what they say about cats always landin' on their feet huh Selly?"

Harley giggled while Selina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms from her seat on her sofa before looking at Ivy who was sitting on the coffee table with Isis in her lap while she placed another pillow under Selina's cast covered foot and leg.

"Did you have to bring the clown Ivy?"

Ivy gave a small smile looking at Harley.

"Give it a rest sunflower."

Harley gave a fake pout but sat down on the arm of the sofa giggling as an orange tabby kitten jumped into her lap.

"Besides Quinn how about I push you off an icy five story building roof then see how well you land."

Harley stuck her tongue out making Ivy sigh and shake her head.

"Okay you two enough, Harley leave Selina alone it's not her fault it was icy and she slipped."

Selina smirked and nodded as Ivy continued.

"It is however her fault she decided trying to steal a necklace from the museum in the dead of winter was a good idea."

Now Harley smirked scratching the tabby kitten behind the ear as Selina turned her head to face Ivy.

"Hey! It was The Collar of Bastet! A real relic from ancient Egypt of the cat goddess Bastet, not just some little trinket!"

Ivy rolled her eyes and Harley smirked.

"And ya still didn't get it did ya Kitty?"

Selina crossed her arms again grumbling to herself making Harley laugh and Ivy get to her feet holding Isis in her arms gently stroking her back.

"Honestly you two, can't you even get along for a second?"

Selina sighed uncrossing her arms to pet the little smoky grey kitten that jumped onto her shoulder.

"It'd be easier if your girlfriend wasn't so immature."

Harley huffed picking up the kitten in her lap and getting to her feet walking over to the chair across the room and sitting down mumbling 'meanie' under her breath. Ivy shook her head petting Isis as she walked to the kitchen.

"Anyone else want a drink?"

Harley perked up looking at the redhead.

"Me please!"

Ivy nodded looking at the dark haired woman.

"Selina?"

Selina nodded.

"Sure."

Ivy set Isis on her feet and continued to the kitchen, once she was out of hearing range Selina looked at Harley who was now laying in the chair with her feet over the arm playing with the kitten.

"So whose idea were those sweaters?"

Harley looked down at her sweater, it wasn't much just a knitted red sweater with cheesy Christmas designs acting as a boarder around the words 'queen of the naughty list', Ivy's was similar green knitted with Christmas designs but hers said 'kiss me under the mistletoe' and an arrow pointing down.

"Mine of course!"

Selina shook her head but smiled as Isis jumped into her lap purring.

"I'm surprised you got her to wear it."

Harley giggled as the orange kitten she was holding started batting at her pigtail.

"Didn't give her a choice, I hid all her other sweaters and surprised her with that one."

Selina rolled her eyes but had to admit at least Harley knew how to get her way without a fight.

"And you still won't tell me where you hid them, one of my favorite tops was in that group. Careful it's hot."

Harley smirked taking the mug Ivy handed her sitting up on her elbow to take a sip but yelping as she burnt her tongue.

"Did I not just warn you it was hot Harley? Honestly you're going to be the death of me."

Selina made a silent gagging face behind her own mug watching the pair as Harley blew into her cup to cool it faster then downing it in one go leaving behind a whipped cream mustache. Ivy hid a giggle fit behind her hand as she looked at Harley making the blonde smirk and nudge the redhead with her toe.

"It ain't nice to laugh at your girlfriend Red."

Ivy rolled her eyes but let another giggle slip as she sipped her own drink. Selina shook her head looking between the pair.

"Okay you two are giving me diabetes, stop please."

Harley giggled sitting up right in the chair setting the tabby kitten on the floor before smirking moving to sit on the arm of the chair closer to Ivy making the redhead look at her with an arched brow but stay quiet as the blonde took her cup away from her lips then surprise attacked her with a kiss. Ivy's cheeks flushed but she kissed back only breaking away when Selina made her gagging sounds verbal.

"Seriously what are you two magnets?!"

Ivy chuckled at Harley's slightly dazed look before getting to her feet taking the blonde's cup and her own to the kitchen.

"I'd say more along the route of going through the honeymoon phase."

Now Harley blushed but smirked.

"I wouldn't call the other night honeymoon phase stuff dandelioness."

Selina set her cup down and covered her ears.

"I don't want to hear this! Don't you two have somewhere else to be?"

Ivy came back into the room giving Harley a stern look that made the blonde giggle but shut up before looking at Selina.

"Only if you don't need us anymore."

Selina removed her hands from her head and looked at the redhead.

"All I needed was for you to get some milk and cat food from the store, you two just chose to stick around."

The redhead rolled her eyes moving to the coat rack taking down her coat along with Harley's.

"Aww come on Kitty! Ya know ya liked the company!"

Selina looked at Harley as the blonde got to her feet and walked to Ivy taking her coat and putting it on before smirking and helping the redhead into hers.

"As much as I hate to say it when you two visit things are anything but dull."

The blonde and redhead smiled.

"We'll get out of your hair then before someone snaps, if you need anything again just call."

Selina nodded waving as they left closing the door behind them before turning her attention to the tv. Harley and Ivy walked along the snowy streets, the redhead's arm looped through Harley's, heading for the hidden parking garage they'd left the car in looking at the Christmas window displays pausing outside of one that was showing a line of women's wear that consisted of a black pleated mini skirt, white leggings, a cream colored shirt with rabbit fur cuffs, cream colored boots and a black beret. Ivy snorted at the display with a small smile.

"Who in their right mind would wear that in the middle of winter? They'd freeze their asses off."

Harley smiled looking the outfit over shrugging.

"I would, it's cute."

Ivy rolled her eyes but giggled.

"Okay but I did say 'in their right mind' sunshine and as much as I love you you're just a bit unhinged."

Harley tried to fake a mad expression but just ended up laughing causing Ivy to start laughing too. To busy laughing the women didn't notice the shop door open or the sound of feet coming closer to them in fact it wasn't until Harley felt a tugging on her coat tail that she stopped laughing and looked behind her ready to tell the creep or amiture pickpocket to screw off but found no one making her raise an eyebrow until another tug made her look down. Standing behind her and tugging on her coat to get her attention was a little girl who looked about 2 wearing a puffy snow suit that made her look like a pink bunny with white gloves.

Harley smiled slipping her arm from Ivy's and leaned down carefully picking the girl up.

"Well hello there little one, little cutie."

Ivy stopped laughing when Harley bent down then gave a smile at the toddler in her arms reaching out and gently brushing her rosy cheek earning a laugh.

"Cute little flower, but where did she come from?"

Harley smirked looking at her girlfriend.

"Well ya see Red when a mommy and a daddy-"

"NOT what I meant Harley!"

Harley laughed again making the girl in her arms giggle and Ivy roll her eyes.

"I meant how did she get out here? There's no one around and it's freezing."

Harley looked around and her brows knitted together seeing they were now the only ones in the street.

"I don't know, we can't just leave her out here, maybe we should-"

Harley's words were cut off by the shop door flying open and a woman in a heavy navy coat and jeans came rushing out looking around wildly.

"Megan?! Megan where did you go?!"

The girl in Harley's arms giggled reaching for the woman.

"Mommy!"

Hearing the toddler the woman looking in their direction and relief washed over her as she walked over carefully taking the girl and hugging her close.

"Thank god, don't ever run off like that again Megan you scared mommy. Thank you for finding her…"

Her words trailed off looking over the pair signaling she was looking for their names. Harley smiled offering her hand inwardly thankful she'd let Ivy talk her into putting makeup on to hide her tattoos and tucking her hair into her hat to help hide her identity.

"I'm Melody Ross and this beautiful wallflower is my girlfriend Iris Rose."

The woman gave a smile shaking Harley's hand.

"I'm Merissa Davis it's nice to meet you both. Thank you so much for finding Megan."

Harley shook her head waving off the thanks.

"Don't mention it, she basically found us."

Marissa smiled chuckling as Megan waved her hand at Ivy and the redhead smiled gently taking her small gloved hand in her fingers chuckling as the girl giggled happily.

"She sure has taken a shine to the pair of you, if I'm not prying, any children of your own?"

The pair shared a look, Harley biting her lip as Ivy spoke first.

"No, we don't have much interest in children of our own."

Melissa nodded a little surprised but didn't say anything as Harley forced a smile.

"I think we should go Iris, it's getting late and we still have a half hour drive home. It was nice to meet you Merissa, you too Megan."

After a few small good-byes Harley and Ivy continued their walk to the parking garage. The whole ride back to the house outside the city Harley was oddly quiet making Ivy slightly worried but she kept it to herself. Once back at the house the pair began getting ready for bed, Harley was leaning on the bathroom door frame brushing her teeth watching as Ivy put on her pajamas and ran a brush through her hair. Feeling the blonde's eyes on her Ivy set her brush down and turned to face her partner.

"What's the matter honeybee?"

Harley shrugged disappearing into the bathroom for a moment returning to leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed making Ivy sigh and open her arms with a small smile.

"Come here baby."

Harley gave a small smile pushing off the frame and moved to the redhead letting herself be held close as she closed her eyes letting her arms wrap around Ivy's waist. Ivy gently ran her fingers through the blonde's hair feeling her body relax little by little.

"Now what's the matter hm? What's got my sunshine so blue?"

Harley took a deep breath pulling out of the hold enough to meet Ivy's green eyes with her own baby blues.

"Promise not to get mad?"

Ivy's brows knitted together and her heart twisted thinking she knew what was coming but nodded bringing her hand to lightly rest on Harley's cheek as the blonde took another deep breath.

"Did you mean what you said before? About not wanting kids?"

Ivy blinked in confusion, that had not been what she was expecting she had been expecting the normal proclamation that the harlequin was missing her puddin' not a question about kids. The garden goddess opened and closed her mouth a few times looking for words that would answer her girlfriend but she hadn't been thinking of. Seeing the redhead's reaction Harley's eyes grew slightly sad as her heart sank but she put on a small smile.

"It's okay Red, I get it, just another human out destroying the earth."

Ivy opened her mouth to answer but Harley removed herself from the hold and moved to the bed where she laid down and curled up holding herself. Ivy felt her heart break a little watching her little ray of sunshine look so sad, moving over to her side of the bed and sat down staying silent and still for a moment her heart cracking more hearing Harley try to hide tiny sniffles. Carefully reaching out the redhead placed a light hand on Harley's back looking at her face as best she could.

"Sweet pea don't cry please? You didn't let me answer."

Harley sniffed a little louder looking over her shoulder at the plant queen tears shining in her eyes.

"You didn't need to Pammy, your reaction said enough."

Ivy looked down at the blanket taking the hit she knew she had coming before she moved so she was sitting cross legged on the bed and carefully moved Harley so her head was resting in her lap and started combing her fingers through her blonde hair.

"No honeybee, that reaction wasn't an answer I was just surprised because I wasn't expecting you to ask me that if I'm being honest I thought you were going to tell me you wanted to leave."

Harley watched her face carefully before sniffling a last time before speaking.

"Then what is your answer?"

Ivy gave a soft smile gently wiping the last tear from her harlequin's cheek before kissing her forehead.

"With you I think having a little one around wouldn't be so bad, you could teach it to crack jokes and be a lovable little ray of sunshine and I could teach it to love the earth and treat plants kindly."

Harley broke into a wide smile sitting up and turning around to throw her arms around the redhead's neck making them both laugh as she fell back against the bed.

"It really would be wonderful wouldn't it Red? A little bit of me and a little bit of you runnin' around in a cute little body?"

Ivy smiled softly as she stroked Harley's back.

"Yes it would honeysuckle, but there's just one tiny issue."

Harley looked in Ivy's green pools her brows knitting together.

"What's that?"

Ivy gently cupped the blonde's face stroking her cheekbones as her own brows knitted together.

"We are both women, a male is needed for conception honeybee. I maybe part plant but I can't do that job."

Harley let the words sink in carefully herself move enough to rest her head on the garden goddess' chest playing with a strand of her red hair while Ivy rubbed her back.

"I know dandelioness, it was a nice little fantasy though huh?"

Ivy didn't answer for a minute as she continued to rub small circles on Harley's back feeling the blonde relax more and more as her breathing began to even out signaling she was starting to fall asleep.

"Yeah it was sweet pea, a nice fantasy."

As the words left her lips she found Harley was already sound asleep making her sigh a little bit place a soft kiss to the blonde's crown before carefully slipping out from under her, placing a pillow in her place, before slipping off to the living room where her laptop was. She sat down on the couch holding the divide in her lap as she pressed the power button Harley's words running through her head as she opened the search engine.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey babies (is anyone still reading)! Just a small note here to say that in case anyone is wondering why I haven't given many specifics on Pammy's looks it's because I'd rather leave it up to you readers to imagine which Ivy she'd be, me myself imagine her as she is portrayed by Uma Thurman in the 1997 Batman and Robin film but with a touch of New 52 Ivy by ways of the green vine like markings that are littered over her skin and the less dramatic hair (don't get me wrong Uma did a great Ivy but the hairstyle was not my favorite). At any rate I just thought it was about time I said that instead of you guys waiting for me to give some major giveaway hint as to which version she is based after, so with that out of the way I'll let you all get on with the story! Thank you all for the favs and follows and reviews!**

 **6**

Harley knew something was out of place when she rolled over in the early morning and kept rolling until she fell out of bed having not found Ivy laying in the bed, groaning the harlequin sat up holding her head before getting to her feet then heading out of the room dragging the blanket behind her like a child. As she entered the living room she found Ivy sleeping on the couch her laptop set on the coffee table and her glasses still perched on the bridge of her nose, giving a small huff to blow a strand of hair from her face the blonde walked over to the couch and carefully laid herself on the edge of the sofa pulling the blanket over them closing her eyes. Just as her eyes closed they cracked open as Ivy woke up enough to move Harley so she was laying on top of her with her head on her chest before running her fingers through her hair.

"Mmm sweet pea what are you doing out here so early?"

Harley groaned nuzzling her neck.

"I fell outta bed cause you weren't there."

Ivy gave a small chuckle lightly kissing her head holding her close.

"I'm sorry, I was doing a little research."

After a moment of no response Ivy smiled realizing her girlfriend had fallen back asleep making her smile nuzzling her nose into the blonde's hair letting herself fall back asleep. After a couple hours Ivy was suddenly woken by the cries of her plants making her eyes fly open and her ears search for any sound, in the apartment all she heard was Harley's soft breathing on her shoulder and the warnings that only reached her ears. Biting her lip she carefully wiggled herself out from under her girlfriend and, after tucking the blanket around her, ran to the garage greenhouse looking around.

She walked along the rows of plants gently running her fingers over the leaves of each helping ease them but stopped when she reached the potted orchid Harley had given her, the flower had flourished under her care like most plants but seeing it now it's flowers were all closed and it was shaking like it was being hit by a stiff wind making her brows knit together as she gently cupped one of the flowers closing her eyes and listening. Her eyes snapped open almost at once and a growl left her lips as she moved to the window, snooping around outside were a few men wearing respirators to keep from breathing the toxic fumes as they kicked in the doors and smashed the windows of the few finished neighboring houses clearly after something.

Moving from the greenhouse, being sure to grab a small pouch of seeds as she passes her work table, before slipping out the door being careful not to wake Harley as she did so. She carefully made her way along the side of the house keeping her eyes on the men waiting in the shadows for her chance, for one small slip up. Then she felt it, it felt like a jolt running through her nervous system, one of them stepped into the trap of roots she kept by the garage, smirking she took a deep breath and softly beckoned the roots to grow and ensnare the intruder, judging by the surprises scream it worked making her smile and quickly slip into the shadow of the garage watching as the other two guys try to pull their friend free of the roots currently constricting around him like pythons squeezing the air from his body.

As she watched she could see one of the tendrils of the roots snagged one of the last two men's mask pulling it off making her smile wider inching her way closer until the soft rustle of the breeze lifted her scent into the air and right to the man, all it took was one sniff and he was looking like a love sick dog as his eyes searched for her. Deciding to use this to her advantage she quickly flung a few seeds at their feet and the man still wearing a respirator was quickly engulfed and consumed while the one under her spell was simply restrained. Tucking the seed pouch away she moved to the man having the vines hold him at eye level, she had less than 7 minutes to find out why they were here before the toxic air got to him.

"Why did you and your little friends come here?"

The man stared at her for a long moment a goofy smile on his face before he spoke.

"We heard Harley Quinn was here, ain't ya heard there's a bounty on her head for half a million to the guy that can bring her back to Joker alive, she's worth $300,000 in the underground bounty hunting associations and $100,000 to the Bat dead or alive."

Ivy felt her lips curl back in a sneer before she forced it into a smile leaning close to her prisoner.

"You've been so helpful but I'm afraid I simply can't have you running back to the city and telling that psychotic clown or the Bat where my little harlequin is, but for your troubles I'll give you a little kiss."

As the word left her lips she pressed a firm kiss to his lips being sure to stay in place as his body started to react until the poison had spread to far to be saved. Pulling back she wiped her mouth and watched as the life left his body before it was drug underground like the other bodies, letting out a sigh she turned on her heel and went back inside freezing in the doorway to the living room as she found Harley awake and looking at her open laptop confused.

"Red why were ya lookin' at houses closer to the city?"

Ivy thought carefully for a minute before deciding on averting the question and blocking it with one of her own as she walked to the kitchen.

"How'd you get into my laptop in the first place sweet pea?"

Harley looked up at her brows furrowed and a pout in her eyes upon not getting the answer she wanted.

"Your password's still the same, Toxicodendron radicans, your name."

Ivy rolled her eyes but smiled playfully.

"You can say that yet you still struggle to properly pronounce photosynthesis."

Harley smirked with a small chuckle.

"Yeah and I can also say the longest word in the dictionary, I always wanted it to be my last word if I'm ever kidnapped or taken at gunpoint and asked if I have any last words."

Ivy giggled as she took two mugs from the cabinet and set them on the counter.

"Really? What is that word anyway?"

Harley smiled proudly leaning back on the couch crossing her arms over her chest.

"Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis."

Ivy blinked amazed the blonde had managed to get the whole word out in one breath or that it was all one word to begin with.

"You're kidding? That's a real word?"

Harley nodded pulling up a web search for 'the longest word in the dictionary' forgetting about the original reason for this conversation in the first place for a moment.

"Yep! It's a word that refers to a lung disease contracted from the inhalation of very fine silica particles, specifically from a volcano; medically it's the same as silicosis."

Ivy came into the room sitting beside Harley handing her a mug of coffee with the blonde's preferred three sugars and a little milk before looking at the computer screen finding Harley was right since she'd read it off the screen (don't believe me go look up the longest word in the dictionary, go do it now.) and shook her head.

"Once again sunflower you amaze me with that brain of yours."

Harley giggled sipping from her coffee as Ivy drank from what she guessed was tea closing the search tab bringing up the source for Harley's question again upon seeing the info page for a small single story on the outskirts of Gotham, away from the city noise and smog and cluster but close enough that the neighbors were a short walk down the road.

"Are ya gonna tell me now?"

Ivy didn't respond for a long moment as she sipped her tea before holding the mug in her lap looking down at the light amber liquid.

"Like I said when you came out here earlier, I was doing some research last night and kinda fell asleep, guess you were asleep before you heard me."

Harley set her mug on the table then carefully took Ivy's and set it aside too before moving so she was lightly straddling the redhead's lap earning a smile as her hands moved to the blonde's hips.

"What were ya researching that involves a new house? I mean what's wrong with this one? Ya got plenty of space for your little green babies and no one bothers us out here because they aren't immune, why give that up Pammy?"

Ivy leaned forward so her forehead rested against Harley's letting her green eyes close as she let out a heavy sigh letting go of the blonde's hip with one hand and reaching past her to pull up a hidden search tab.

"That's what I was researching that led to looking at houses, I guess our conversation last night got me thinking."

Harley placed a small kiss to her girlfriend's forehead before turning around so her back was against Ivy's chest and shoulder pulling the laptop into her lap looking over the screen. Her eyes widened a little and her jaw dropped slightly seeing a page that talked about IVF and a couple other alternative pregnancy options for same sex couples. Ivy felt her cheeks grow warm as her arms wound gently around Harley's middle taking the blonde's silence as a bad sign.

"I don't really know what led me to it, maybe it was just the fact I wanted to know that if it was something you'd want...that we'd want at some point that there were options."

Harley didn't say anything just shut the laptop and carefully set it on the coffee table making Ivy's stomach knot up tight as the blonde shifted in her lap. Suddenly Harley turned around and threw her arms around the redhead's neck making her blink surprised before slowly wrapping her arms around her sunflower.

"You'd really consider movin' and doing this if it's what we wanted?"

Ivy nodded not trusting her voice but Harley didn't need her to speak as she smiled kissing her cheek finally helping her relax.

"There's a small catch though sweetie."

Harley deflated a little but Ivy chuckled gently cupping her cheek lifting her face to meet her blue eyes.

"Don't get so sad yet. The catch is you have to be the carrier not me."

Harley's brows rose a little in confusion.

"I'm not against it but how come I'm the one that has to do it?"

Ivy gave a small smile gently stroking her cheek.

"Part plant remember sunshine? I mean it would logically be possible for me to carry since I am a woman but with my mutations there's not a strong guarantee something wouldn't happen."

Harley took the words in then nodded leaning into her touch closing her eyes before opening again looking worried.

"But what if me jumping into those chemicals made me ya know sterile?"

Ivy lightly kissed her cheek lingering a moment before meeting her eyes.

"If that's the case there are still a few options, surrogacy or adoption. We don't need to worry about it right this minute though, we need to take time and decide we really want this because once it's done there's no going back."

Harley nodded with a small smile gently kissing Ivy making the redhead smile and cup her face kissing back letting her body relax fully, at least until Harley broke the kiss and gently played with a strand of Ivy's hair resting her head on her shoulder.

"So where'd you slip off to before I woke up?"

Ivy tried to keep the sudden tension in her muscles under control but it was no use Harley caught the change again and looked worried. Ivy met her eyes her heart sinking to her stomach, she couldn't lie mostly because if she did then in the end it would just come back to hurt her but she was scared that if she told the truth she'd lose Harley yet again.

"Some guys were here looking for you, I took care of them but there's a price on your head from three different places. $300,000 for some underground bounty hunting association, $100,000 for Batman and the GCPD then $500,000…"

She trailed off watching as Harley's eyes widened and a small chuckle escaped her lips.

"Wow that much huh? Someone really wants me dead, maybe we should fake my death and get it ourselves huh?"

Harley giggled but Ivy didn't even crack a smile making Harley worry as she moved to meet her girlfriend's eyes.

"Red? You okay? It was just a joke I wouldn't make ya do that."

Ivy shook her head looking away closing her eyes for a moment then opened them still not looking at the blonde in her lap.

"I know it was a joke sweetie but that's not it. The reward is for you alive and returned."

Harley's brows knitted together in confusion at the words.

"What do you mean, who put out that offer?"

Ivy gave a humorless chuckle finally meeting her harlequin's eyes, the sadness and worry in their forest green depths told Harley all she needed to know making her stomach flutter a little.

"Joker put out a reward for me to be returned to him?"

Ivy nodded letting her hands fall from Harley's sides waiting for the blonde to get up and start acting all giddy and giggly like she used to at the mention of Joker so when Harley rested her forehead on Ivy's shoulder and nuzzled her neck the redhead was surprised but said nothing as her arms wrapped around her girlfriend holding her close. Harley didn't need her to speak she knew what she was waiting for and it made her stomach flip and her brain break out into a huge war split down the middle about going back and staying put, Ivy seeming to sense the internal war started to gently hum a nameless song and run her fingers through Harley's blonde curls knowing how much it relaxed her. Sure enough Harley started to relax as the war in her head became a dull argument that was easily resolved and ignored.

"I told ya Pammy, I'm staying here with you and being happy, it might take a little while but I want a real relationship not brainless one sided devotion, I'm through with that no more Joker now it's just you and me."

Ivy felt her chest vise ease up and she held Harley closer kissing her head closing her eyes and taking in the blonde's strawberry scent. Harley relaxed completely in her hold for a few minutes before pulling away enough to meet Ivy's eyes biting her lip.

"Ya know maybe going and looking at that cute little house is just the thing we need yeah?"

Ivy gently cupped her face pecking her lips.

"I think it's a grand idea honey bee."

Harley smiled wide and returned the kiss then gave one of her own to the redhead's cheek before slipping off her lap and heading for the bathroom.

"Give me five minutes to put on my face and my hair."

Ivy chuckled watching her disappear into the bathroom before shaking her head leaning back into the couch. After a minute she grabbed her laptop and brought up an underground hit page scrolling through until she found the one posted for Harley and shook her head as the details clearly pointed an arrow right to the fact the blonde would be with her. She closed the details on Harley and examined her own, since Harley had come to her she'd been lying so low she wasn't even on the GCPD's radar anymore even the hit posted for her sat forgotten. Hearing the bathroom door open she quickly closed the page and brought back up the house listing before looking at the hall smiling as she found Harley now wearing a green button down, jeans, boots, any visible skin was covered by skin toned foundation and her platinum locks were covered by a dark blonde wig while her eyes hid behind thick framed glasses.

Ivy closed the laptop and got to her feet taking Harley by the hand and pulling her close making her spin a little.

"I must say you clean up nicely Quinzel."

Harley laughed finishing her spin by placing her hands on Ivy's shoulders meeting her eyes.

"Mmm thank you babe. Now let's go before I pull a fast one on you."

Ivy raised an eyebrow at her until she felt the blonde's hand slowly trailing up her back inching closer to her bra making her smirk and grab her arm before kissing her nose.

"Later my lovely sunflower."

Harley smirked but pulled away and pulled her coat on then helped her girlfriend into her's then grabbing the keys and escorting her to the car. Once they arrived at the house it was only them and another couple, a young man and woman clearly newlyweds, looking at the one story house. Ivy kept her arm looped with Harley's as they walked through the house smiling as Harley made little comments on things they could change namely the color of the dark brown carpet in the living room and bedrooms. Apart from the master bedroom there was a decent sized room across the hall and another attached by a Jack and Jill bathroom.

Harley was currently looking around the first bedroom while Ivy leaned on the bathroom door frame watching her smiling seeing the blonde's eyes light up with excitement.

"Oh Red wouldn't this room be perfect?! We could paint the walls a soft color and put down some soft carpet! The crib could go here and we could have a rocking chair over there by the window that looks out into the back garden! We could make the other room a little play room, what do you think?"

Ivy smiled reaching out for the blonde's hand then pulling her close so her back was against her chest and kissed her head looking around letting her smile soften imagining everything Harley had said.

"You know what sweet pea I think it would be perfect."

Harley smiled wider leaning her head back on her girlfriend's shoulder but looked up as the woman from the other couple walked in smiling.

"This would be a great pair of offices. What do you lady's think?"

Harley blinked registering the dark haired woman's words looking at Ivy over her shoulder then back at the woman.

"I think they'd make a better baby room and a play room."

The dark haired woman looked at Harley then at Ivy taking in their position before her mouth formed a small 'o'.

"So when's the due date? I mean neither of you is showing yet but if you're thinking baby room one of you has to be?"

Harley and Ivy shared a look before the redhead shook her head.

"Neither of us yet, we want to get a house first."

Harley nodded her agreement making the woman nodded as well and give slightly uneasy smile before walking back out to where her husband was in the master bedroom. Once she was out of the room Ivy looked into Harley's eyes gently kissing her temple.

"Maybe we should look somewhere else honeysuckle."

Harley looked at her brows knitting together.

"What why? This place is perfect Red, I mean there's plenty of room, it's a five minute drive into the city, there's a garden in half the yard."

Ivy sighed with a small smile kissing her nose then gesturing to the young couple standing close together whispering and casting glances in their direction.

"Because sweet pea we are odd balls, and they are newlyweds people always sell to newlyweds. There's another house a little closer to the city."

Harley shook her head realizing in this case closer to the city most likely ment in the city.

"No we aren't living inside the city, you'd be miserable and we'd have to deal with the noise and neighbors and…"

Ivy gently shushed her tucking a loose curl behind her ear careful not to pull the wig off.

"Hey it's okay sunshine, we'll do our best to get this house but if we can't we go back home and try again okay? We still haven't made a solid decision yet so let's not rush."

Harley thought for a moment then nodded letting herself be led back to the dining room where the realtor was waiting with the other couple, as they entered the room he looked between them before putting on a smile stepping closer.

"Ladies it would seem Mr. and Mrs. Jackson have placed an offer on the house, there is still room for negotiation if you want top their bid but I'm required to tell you that they have placed full list price and a down payment."

Ivy seen Harley visibly deflate knowing there wasn't much they could do to top the full price, so glancing over the man's shoulder to make sure the couple wasn't watching Ivy took a half step closer her scent easily taking over the man's senses making him stare at her. Harley seen the familiar look and giggled a little watching as Ivy played her ace card.

"My girlfriend and I counter offer with full list price and half the down payment."

The man stared at her for a moment then his smile fell a little.

"But ma'am that is not a better offer they are offering full down payment."

Ivy suppressed a sneer at being called ma'am and leaned close to his face her lips inches from his lips making his breath catch.

"You didn't let me finish, we offer full price and half a down payment in cash, no bank loans to mess with and less paper work."

The man's eyes widened at her words before his smile returned and he nodded lazily.

"Very well."

He turned back to the newly weds as Ivy straightened up winking at Harley who giggled hugging her waist.

"Mr and Mrs. Jackson it appears you've been outbid for the house, these ladies have offered full payment in cash unless you can top that I'm afraid the house is theirs."

The newlyweds looked at each other then sighed in defeat shaking their heads leaving with begrudged congratulations to the pair. Harley gave a happy squeak throwing her arms around Ivy's neck planting a kiss to her cheek earning a chuckle as the garden goddess wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and returned the kiss on her forehead. A few hours later things were settled and the house was theirs for a significantly lower price than listed, free, as the realtor left them barring a bright green lipstick mark on his jaw and a glazed look in his eyes.

Once he was gone Harley tackled Ivy again this time knocking them back onto the sofa left by the previous owners making the redhead huff an 'omph' before laughing as her arms wrapped around her harlequin.

"Well someone's happy, my ray of sunshine is looking twice as bright as normal."

Harley giggled moving so she was lightly sitting on the redhead's stomach with her hands on her shoulders.

"I'm over the moon dandelioness, this is a really big step for us."

Ivy lifted a hand to her girlfriend's face gently stroking her cheek.

"I know sweet pea. First things first though, we need to start moving things from Toxic Acres and get them settled here."

Harley's smiled darkened a little as she leaned forward her lips inches from Ivy's her tongue sneaking out and licking the last of the bright green mind control lipstick away reveling in the way the garden goddess' breath hitched a little and her body shuddered.

"I can think of something we should do first."

Ivy looked up at the harlequin with heavy hooded eyes and gentle upturned lips before wrapping her arms around her neck kissing her hard pulling a moan from Harley's lips and a shudder from her toes to her head. Harley pulled away panting but smiling as Ivy placed her hands on her girlfriend's hips looking up at her taking in her flushed cheeks and swollen lips which were upturned in her favorite lopsided smile.

"How can I say no to that beautiful face? Now come here and let me kiss you."

Harley gave a breathy laugh but shifted so she was laying atop Ivy kissing her with a purr as the garden goddess tangled her fingers in Harley's wig and pulled it off letting her platinum locks free before running her fingers through them.

"I love you Pam-a-lamb."

Ivy felt her heart melt at one of the names only Harley called her pulling Harley's head back enough to meet her blue eyes.

"I love you too my beautiful, adorable, sweet little harlequin."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey babies! To anyone reading thank you so much it means so much to me! Now for this chapter I've chose to skip messy bits so when you see XxXx that means there's a time skip, nothing big just enough to skip over the stuff that's hard to explain because I am not a doctor and I have no knowledge of how IVF truest works, just what I've seen in movies and a little research I did. With that explained I hope you enjoy!**

 **7**

"Did you really have to be so picky sunshine?"

Harley giggled squeezing Ivy's hand as she leaned into the redhead's side a smile locked on her face.

"Yes I did. I wanna be sure our little flower baby looks like we are its parents, besides I'm a sucker for red hair."

As if to emphasises her words she reached up and gently played with a strand of Ivy's hair earning a chuckle and a kiss to the head.

"I couldn't have cared less about that, it's enough that you're agreeing to do this."

Harley let her eyes close happily.

"It ain't just my choice Red, it's yours too. I'm just glad those hormone injections are over."

Ivy chuckled softly placing another kiss to Harley's head.

"Okay I know those muscle relaxers are still in your body but we should pick up the pace a little, you know Selina and her impatient temper."

As if on cue the redhead's phone chimed making her pull it from her hoodie pocket and smile showing Harley the message.

'Are you two showing up or what? It's been 15 minutes since you said you'd be here!'

Harley giggled at the message causing Ivy to join in and send a reply as Harley stopped leaning on her to walk on her own but didn't let go of her girlfriend's hand. Once the message was sent Ivy squeezed Harley's hand and walked beside her to the coffee shop where Selina was sitting at one of the outside tables sipping at her drink, her normally snug black clothes exchanged for a black tank top, a pair of skinny jeans, worn boots, and a loose black hoodie that had cat ears on the hood. Ivy looked over her own attire feeling a little over dressed for the warm early spring day, a forest green hoodie with the Gotham university logo on the front, a t-shirt that was mint green and pale pink plaid, a pair of black leggings, a forest green beanie, and her Christmas gift from Harley which was a pair of emerald green converses with red roses dotted on them.

Harley on the other hand was wearing a red tank top, a pair of black caprice, a red and black baggy hoodie with a hood that resembled her old harlequin cowl, and her mismatched blue and red converses. Selina seen them approach and put her drink down to cross her arms.

"About time, thought you dorks stood me up."

Ivy rolled her eyes taking a seat on one of the two open chairs.

"The appointment ran late, not our fault."

Harley nodded her agreement then sat down beside Ivy shaking her head a little as her eyes dropped sleepily making Selina raise an eyebrow looking first at the blonde then at Ivy.

"What's wrong with her? She looks ready to pass out."

Ivy placed a hand on Harley's back making the blonde smile and perk up.

"Muscle relaxers, she's still getting them out of her system the doctor said she'll be back to her normal self in about a hour but she has to keep her jumping around to a minimum."

Selina nodded holding her words as the waitress came over to take the pair's orders.

"A small green tea with honey."

The young girl nodded turning her eyes to Harley.

"Water please."

The girl's brow furrowed as did Selina's but the waitress nodded and went to get the drinks.

"So you two really are doing this? No sugar overloaded mocha today clown girl?"

Harley shook her head placing a hand on her abdomen.

"Gotta cut back on my caffeine intake, doc said it wasn't good for the process. Gotta cut back on a lot actually."

She looked discouraged for a moment as a waitress walked by carrying two dessert plates with sample sweets to a different table. Ivy followed her eyes then gently patted her leg.

"You'll live Harl, besides you just have to cut back not give it up all together."

Harley nodded with a small smile then stood stretching her limbs wincing as her shoulder popped before sitting back down. Selina looked between them giving a small sigh.

"So should I start buying baby clothes for the baby shower?"

Ivy gave a slight smile but it was heavily tinged with fear that Harley was too busy asking the waitress for a chocolate chip muffin to notice.

"Not yet, we have to wait a couple weeks to see if the treatment took."

Selina raised a brow as Ivy took a sip of her tea then smiled as Harley gave her a pouty look before letting her have a drink.

"Can't she just take a test later today?"

Ivy shook her head.

"No because of the hormones they gave her a test now could result in a false negative so we have to wait two weeks."

Selina nodded leaning back in her chair but tensed up as Harley seemed to zone back into the conversation.

"So what was it ya wanted to tell us Kitty?"

Ivy nodded setting her cup down remembering that was the point of showing up here. Selina bit her lip her posture changing as she leaned forward her arms on the table, he mouth opened and closed a few times as if to speak but the words were stuck. Ivy reached across the table gently gripping her arm knowing it had to be something big if the normally blunt and honest Selina Kyle was struggling to spit it out.

"It's okay take your time Selina."

The dark haired woman nodded taking a deep breath closing her eyes before finally forcing the words out.

"I'm pregnant and Bruce has no idea."

Harley choked on her muffin a little and Ivy tensed a little before shaking herself seeing tears in the other woman's eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Selina nodded bringing her hands up to her face taking a few shallow breaths like she was going to have a panic attack but as she moved her hands away she revealed she was crying.

"More than sure, a whole box of tests can't be wrong. God what am I gonna do? Should I tell him?"

Harley and Ivy shared a look the blonde biting her lip.

"Honestly Sel I don't think you should, I mean the guy is such a playboy he'd drop ya in a hot second because this could tarnish his image."

She glanced around quickly leaning closer to the dark haired woman.

"Besides with his night's occupied he'd never be there. If ya don't wanna go through it alone Red and I are here for ya."

Selina looked between the two wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"You mean it?"

Ivy nodded getting up and hugging the other woman around the shoulders, the only way she knew to comfort someone she seen as a friend, lending her shoulder to cry on.

"Of course Selina, you're our friend and friends help friends."

Harley nodded taking Selina's hand with a small smile as Ivy gently dried her cheeks coaxing a soft smile from Selina.

"Thanks you two."

Selina stayed with Harley and Ivy for the next week before deciding to leave Gotham and stay with a family member but she was more than grateful to Ivy and Harley for letting her stay for that week.

 **XxXx**

Harley sat on the cool tile floor of the bathroom knees to her chest as her stomach flip flopped from excitement and fear, on the sink her phone timer counted down and on the other side of the door she knew Ivy was now trying to distract herself by talking to Selina on the phone like they did every couple days since the brunette moved while walking back and forth across the bedroom. Harley closed her eyes listening to the sound of Ivy's feet on the floor letting the feeling of knowing her girlfriend was anxious to relax her a little. The phone timer went off making Harkey jump a little but not move until she heard Ivy stop pacing and tell Selina she had to go before hanging up. Getting to her feet the blonde was careful not to look at the test on the counter beside her phone as she took a deep breath.

Reaching over she picked up the test and looked it over her heart beating like a humming bird's wings against her rib cage. Ivy stepped away from the door as it slowly opened revealing Harley looking at the floor her face unreadable but looked a little sad, it was hard to tell with her blue eyes downcast and hidden by her bangs making the garden goddess' heart sink.

"Sunshine?"

Harley didn't look up pulling the test from behind her back slowly raising it into her girlfriend's sight finally raising her head showing off her brightest smile as tears rolled down her cheeks, in the window of the test was a little pink plus sign that took a minute for Ivy to register but as soon as she did she gathered her harlequin into her arms dropping kisses all over her face paying close attention to the tear tracks on her cheeks making Harley giggle and throw her arms around Ivy's shoulders closing her eyes.

"We're gonna be parents Red, it'll be you, me and our little flower child!"

Ivy smiled softly running her fingers through Harley's hair while pressing a kiss to her blonde crown.

"Our little flower child, I like that one."

Harley giggled again nuzzling the redhead's neck letting her giggled turn into a contented sigh as her eyes closed and happiness washed over her.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

The first two months had seemed to slip right by for the two woman, Harley was taking the morning sickness like a champ but she was always grateful that Ivy would get up with her when she'd get sick and rub her back or hold her hair out of the way then after helping her back to bed would make a special tea that would calm her stomach. The pair had told Selina the day after Harley had taken the test and she'd offered her congratulations, which were returned seeing as the other woman had finally relaxed about the fact she was pregnant, and just days ago her gift had shown up, a little toy kitten that was a light peachy orange color with soft green eyes and a red bow around its neck that had a tag reading 'to the little flower child' making Ivy smile and Harley tear up smiling.

Now that Harley was most definitely pregnant the garden goddess had set up multiple plants that acted as alarms around the house inside and out, little potted plants inside including the orchid Harley gifted her which stood guard on Harley's side of the bed, and climbing ivy vines, morning glories, roses and daisy beds in the front yard so she would be able to know if anything went wrong around their home. One night just as Harley was about to enter her third month Ivy was woken from her sleep in the dead of night by what felt like a shock to her nervous system causing her to let out harsh gasp and her eyes to fly open.

The room around her was still and silent apart from Harley's soft breathing beside her wrapped in her arms. Closing her eyes she focused on each of her alert plants until she located the one sending out the alarm, the daisy bed. She carefully slipped her arms from around Harley and slid off the bed tip toeing her way to the door but freezing as she heard the small sleepy voice from the bed.

"Red? Where ya goin'?"

Turning back to look at her girlfriend as she turned the doorknob with a small smile.

"Just to get a drink sweet pea, go back to sleep."

Harley nodded rubbing her eye and yawning before laying back down and falling back asleep, making sure Harley was asleep Ivy slipped from the room closing the door behind her walking carefully down the hall toward the living room hiding herself in the shadows as she peered around the corner into the darkened room lit only a fraction by the pink himalayan salt lamp Harley insisted on keeping around. The small lap gave off a dim enough light the redhead could make out a shadowed figure stalking around looking for something. Looking at the little potted plant on the coffee table she willed it to silently grow until it's snake like vines reached the figure wrapping around its ankles, the sound that followed made the garden goddess' blood run cold and her cheeks flush in anger, an all too familiar growl like snarl emitted through a silver grill that caught the light of the lamp.

"Same old Pammy, a one trick pony with the plants, soooo predictable."

Ivy narrowed her eyes stepping out of the shadows into the room then let out a strangled yelp as a burning feeling flared through her making tears spring to her eyes and her knees weak as the vines fell from Joker's lower body cut by a razor. Joker smiled wide finding the light switch and turning it on before coming to stand over the red haired woman holding the razor that had cut her plant. Without missing a beat the clown grabbed a fist full of her hair forcing her head back so her neck was exposed and her green eyes looking up at him.

"Now Pamela we can do this the easy way where you tell me where Harley is and I cut that chlorophyll infested jugular of yours quick and painless or you be the stubborn bitch you are and don't tell me and I get to torture it out of you slowly and painfully."

Ivy narrowed her eyes at him.

"You wanna know where she is clown?"

Slowly she curled her finger at him making him lean close enough she could smell the stench of whisky and expensive cologne coming off of him with the undertone of the chemicals that created him. Once he was that close she spit right in his face being sure to lace it with a little something to irritate the skin causing him to snarl and drop her like a hot rock stumbling away wiping at his face. Getting to her feet Ivy steadied herself, a little low on energy from not using her powers so extensively in the last few months, before beckoning the broken vine to her letting her hand run over it as it curled around her body even more like a snake.

"My poor darling."

Lightly stroking the end that was cut she put her attention on healing it before sending it at Joker warping his entire body this time.

"You're stupider than I though Joker, coming here looking for her after putting out a search and retrieve on her like that but you're even stupider for thinking that I'd willingly hand over where she is."

Joker growled fighting the constricting vine but the more he struggled the tighter they got until he couldn't move at all. Ivy smirked holding her hand up so the vine holding him rose off the floor and slowly started closing her hand making the restraints tighter and tighter until a sound behind her made her whirl around losing her control on the plant serpent dropping Joker to the floor. Standing in the doorway was Harley looking half awake rubbing one eye as she yawned and her pajama shirt riding up over her small baby bump.

"Red what's all the noise about?"

Ivy's heart was in her throats blocking her from speaking and keeping her from moving making Harley look at her waking up a little upon seeing the panicked look in her girlfriend's face.

"Ivy? What's wrong?"

Ivy opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out and any thought she had vanished as Harley's eyes went wide as dessert plates and Ivy felt cold metal against her throats Joker's scent bashing her nose.

"Yes Pammy what's wrong? Such a lucky little nymph, my girl revealed herself so you get the mercy of a quick death."

Ivy's eyes narrowed as she sneered but her face softened as she looked at Harley who made a whimpered sound taking half a step closer.

"No! Harl stay back! Go back to the bedroom!"

Harley looked ready to protest but as she looked at Joker she found his eyes weren't looking at her own but rather the small rounded bump exposed from her riding up tank top making her own heart jump into her throat as his hold on Ivy tightened so the cold blade nicked her skin making a small bead of red appear.

"What have you done to her?! What kind of freaky screwed up experiment have you done on her?!"

Ivy leered at him.

"I haven't done anything to her she didn't want! Now let go of me and get the hell out!"

Joker let out another snarl but this time in pain as the redhead sank her teeth into his arm forcing him to let her go and stumble back. As soon as she was free Ivy rushed to Harley gently taking her face in her hands.

"Please sweet pea, please go back to the bedroom I don't want you to get hurt please, I don't want either of you getting hurt."

She moved one hand down to rest lightly on the small bump her eyes begging making Harley bite her lip before nodding and turning running back to the bedroom slamming and locking the door. Hearing the door lock Ivy clenched her fists screwing her eyes shut a low rumble rocking the floor.

"I'll make you pay for everything you've ever done to her, for showing up now when she's happy! I should kill you where you stand bastard but that's too much mercy, you deserve to watch behind bars as the woman you treated like trash lives the life she's always wanted."

As she spoke her voice grew icy and calm forcing Joker to take a step back as vines shot from every plant in the house and started attacking him with thorns and sharp leaves. After a few minutes Ivy walked over to him a vine around his neck forcing him to his feet level with her dark green eyes.

"If I ever see you near her or our baby again Joker I swear to Mother Nature I will kill you by ripping you apart and letting my plants devour you bones and all."

All he was able to get through his busted lips and the tight vine around his neck was a growl before she kissed her palm and pressed it to his lips holding it there as she blew a fine knock out dust into his face forcing him to breath it in since his mouth was covered, with in seconds he was out limp in the vines making her sigh and ask the vines to leave him as far from the house as they could get. Once Joker was out of the house the redhead took a deep breath and hurried to the bedroom gently tapping on the door.

"It's okay now honeysuckle, can you open the door please?"

After a long moment the door unlocked and opened revealing Harley's tear stricken face for a moment before she threw herself into the redhead's arms hidding her face in her shoulder, Ivy held her tight alternating between stroking her hair and placing kisses on her head.

"Shh it's okay he won't bother you anymore."

Harley sniffled clinging to Ivy's cotton pajama top.

"Y-you didn't Red, please tell me ya didn't."

The garden goddess shook her head holding the blonde closer.

"No sweet pea, as much as I wanted too I didn't. I just knocked him out and had the plants take him away from the house."

Harley let out a breath relaxing into her girlfriend's hold nuzzling her shoulder still clinging. Ivy rubbed her back for a moment before gently pulling away enough to look into her blue eyes.

"How about I make you some milk tea and honey and you go lay down and relax."

Harley held her gaze then shook her head moving her hands down up to the redhead's elbows.

"No it's okay just please stay with me?"

Ivy nodded letting the blonde lead her back to bed where she laid down holding her harlequin close, after a minute Harley shifted in her arms placing a soft kiss to the tiny cut on her neck.

"Are you okay Red?"

Ivy smiled gently at her stroking her cheek.

"Yes sweet pea I'm fine, just a tiny cut I've had worse."

Harley leaned into her hand her brows knitting together.

"I was scared I thought he was really going to hurt you."

Ivy kissed her forehead gently brushing the escaped tear away with her thumb.

"He only wishes he could hurt me honeysuckle, I'm sorry you were scared but I would have rather him hurt me than you."

Harley looked at Ivy for a long minute before leaning up and kissing her.

"I love you Red."

The garden goddess softly kissed back letting her own eyes close.

"I love you too Harl, both of you."

Harley couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled up her throats as the redhead moved her hand to fist tickle her side then rest lightly over the small baby bump between them. The next morning Harley woke to Ivy still sound asleep beside her, a strand of red hair brushing over the other woman's face as she breathed making the blonde smile and gently tuck it behind her lover's ear then place a soft kiss to her forehead before slipping out of bed. She didn't make it far before Ivy's hand reached out and gently grabbed her shirt.

"And where are you going?"

Harley smiled looking back at the half awake redhead.

"The bathroom Red, I'm a little old to be wetting the bed now come on let go before I pee myself."

Ivy chuckled tiredly letting go of her girlfriend's top to roll over onto her back covering her right eye with her hand and closing the left listening as Harley went to the bathroom and softly shut the door. When Harley came back Ivy was still laying like that in the bed her chest rising and falling like she was tip toeing sleep, the blonde sat on the edge of the bed reaching over to gently run her fingers though Ivy's hair getting a small smile in return.

"You okay Red? Ya look a little sleepy."

Ivy gave a small yawn before making an attempt to sit up that really just looked like a failed sit up.

"Just a little worn out sweet pea, I haven't used my powers for fighting since we moved I just over did it last night."

Harley gave a soft smile laying back down curling into the redhead's side getting a soft chuckle before arms wrapped carefully around her and lips kissed her hair.

"It's okay Red, it can stay in bed allllll day if ya want, we don't mind."

Ivy smiled giving the blonde a soft squeeze then kissing her temple.

"Thank you sugar bean."

The words were barely out of her mouth before she was out her breathing even once again making Harley smile and nuzzle against her girlfriend's neck and shoulder closing her own blue eyes and letting herself fall back asleep as the morning sun peeked through the bedroom curtains cast a warm soft glow over the couple.


End file.
